dbencorefandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan
Jordan (Aka Jordan7) is an oldbie, and a long standing admin. Very committed to role-play, and enjoying it greatly, she’d rather spend time creating events and playing multiple characters than sitting around training. She was first welcomed to the wonders of both Roleplaying and BYOND back in 2004-2005, due to her brothers interest in Dragonball Finale. It was here she began to learn to role-play, and began to make friends. At first she started out on her brother key, roaming around on the different servers and not really socialising much outside of her actually characters. But in short time, she got to know more people, and before long became an admin a several servers (Which she thoroughly enjoyed) After about 9 months of admining on servers hosted by Sara, Rizzle, Murt, Ryim, and even Beamed’s once, Finale started to decay, and eventually when Ryim started Encore, switched over to roleplaying there. She became an admin there too straight away (Being part of the staff on Ryims Finale server), and has pretty much adminned ever since, now being the oldest admin still in ‘employment’. To date, she has taken several ‘breaks’, the longest being about 4-5 months, due to various reasons (schooling, personal issues etc.) Her Roleplaying skills are highly above average, when she bothers to put effort into it, but if she’s just roleplaying for sheer fun and to socialise, they’re not much more than above average. Her characters usually vary in personalities, and gender, ranging from being friendly, caring beings, to arrogant arseholes, and even out right sinister. She usually makes a detailed back story for her characters, and keeps note of it, as to be true to its personality. She can usually be found roleplaying with some of her older friends (Like Promotheus, Boliko, Vlaid, Taku) Yet enjoys Roleplaying with everyone and anyone; Each person has a different style and therefore is a different experience. She often plays as Saiyan’s, enjoying the fact that more players tend to radiate towards them. A few other favourites are Humans, Kai’s, and more recently Aliens. 'Known Characters' Atra Sileo The hard-core, kickass assassin Jeice. This alien is brutal in his methods, mercilessly slaughtering his targets. While killing is his job, he doesn’t just murder anyone, and will only take a job if he believes it is just. Having quite a defined idea of good and evil, right and wrong, he walks a thin line being classed as ‘Chaotic neutral’. Although he is unforgiving, he is quite caring to those he has a soft spot for, and extremely loyal. In his childhood he was poor, and as a result someone envied those who are rich. Even though he made quite a lot of money off of his work, he still has a distaste for the rich. Although there have been two or three incarnations of him, only one is really worth any mention, where he worked under the control of the Demon Lord ‘Thanatos’, assembling a team of assassins to assist him. Eventually though, the Alien decided that what Thanatos was doing was extremely evil, and to attone for his own sins, stood against him, leaving behind his master and comrades. This resulted in an epic battle, which the Alien won. Then the universe was destroyed. Naoki Duo A strange, enigmatic Saiyan, who was interested in twisting and manipulating events. He sought out the darkness in people’s hearts and used there desires as a means to twist and manipulate, trying to start a war. He eventually managed to create a Super Saiyan, by pitting Takumi Valirel against his own son, a Legendary Super Saiyan. Doing so caused a war on Namek, but things didn’t turn out quite the way Naoki planned. In a desperate bid for power, he tricked the Namek Elder into unlocking his true power, becoming a Super Saiyan himself, although his new found power was short lived, as he ended up dead, and spent eternity rotting in hell. This being is downright cruel, not giving a damn about his own family, and uses people callously as a way to achieve his own goals. Roxanne (various last names) A Saiyan girl, of Normal blood status. Through her various incarnations, she’s had many different personalities, be it kind and caring, to power hungry, to being a complete knucklehead. But one things sure, she’s always looking to further her goals. Being classed as Chaotic Lawfull (Usually), she is compassionate and doesn’t kill needlessly, although if herself or her friends/family are threatened, she will strike them down. One notable wipe she outcast one of her brothers just for being weak, but eventually took him back lovingly, showing quite an elitist side to her. Many events have occured because of her, and she has became a Super Saiyan several times, through various means. Angel Laxenthine A Kai, that was once a character Jordan played everywipe. Light hearted, laid back and extremely caring, this otherworldly being managed to both protect with an iron fist and be one of the most gentle beings ever. Not much can really be said about her, apart from in her incarnations she been several of the Kai ranks. Lady Glacial This Changeling was a strange being, not seeking to rule the universe and cause havoc, but unite it as one. Although, her methods could be questioned, as she was quite malicious, and would wipe out planets without a second thought if it threatened her idea of ‘Peace’. In realtity she could be seen as being quite deluded. In her main incarnation, she brought the changelings under one banner, and then recruited several other races into her armada. She even saved some Namekians from enslavement, although her motive was to have them as her own soldiers. She eventually conquered earth, and fought a valiant battle against the Saiyans, although a Spirit Doll managed to trick her, and while her guard was down her killed her, and took her place. Kumiko (Various last names) Kumiko has been a variety of different races, with different backgrounds and different motivations. Yet she always maintains a bubbly, carefree persona. Nothing of worth springs to mind that should be mentioned, in the way of story progress, although there’s a good chance she’s been involved In most of her incarnations. Category:Players Category:Admins Category:Oldbies